1. Field of the Invention
An air circulation system by which relatively cold ambient air can be used to cool a walk-in cooler in lieu of using a refrigeration system. The air circulation system includes a fan unit for discharging filtered ambient air below a predetermined temperature into a walk-in cooler through a damper and exhausting warm air out of the walk-in cooler through a damper by using a discharge fan with the supply fan and discharge fan being controlled by an accustat. The fans, inlet filter and damper are incorporated into a generally rectangular housing that can be easily installed in a wall of a walk-in cooler or other similar enclosure with the air supply being ducted if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walk-in coolers used for maintaining various items, especially bulky items within certain temperature parameters are well known with various types of refrigeration systems being provided for maintaining the conditions within the walk-in cooler. However, the prior art does not include the use of relatively cold outside air to maintain a desired low temperature in the walk-in cooler in lieu of the refrigeration system which normally maintains the temperature in the walk-in cooler. The present invention provides a compact and relatively simple air circulation system for this purpose.